mike_tyson_mysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pigeon
Pigeon, formerly known as''' Richard', is a main character in ''Mike Tyson Mysteries. Originally human, Richard was turned into a pigeon by his ex-wife Sandra Sanchez, as a curse for his incessant cheating. He is a borderline alcoholic, self-proclaimed sex addict and possible drug abuser with a dry, sarcastic sense of humor. History'' Pigeon was born a human named Richard on October 17, 1977. Richard's backstory reveals that he came from a poor family background. He claims that he was miserable during his childhood. The only family he mentions having is his father, who led a depraved lifestyle and once took his son to a whore house in Mexico at the young age of thirteen. At some point Richard would meet and marry a twenty-one-year-old beauty queen named Sandra Sanchez. However, Richard's hedonistic lifestyle resulted in him being transformed into a pigeon and the end of their marriage. He eventually met Mike Tyson and joined his mystery-solving team, despite usually contributing very little to the missions. From that point on, Richard would be referred to as "Pigeon" by his fellow mystery solvers, with them being unaware of his real name for years. It is also revealed that Pigeon is Yung Hee's biological father. Pigeon was the only one who was given that information. He decided to keep this to himself as if to not disrupt the father-daughter relationship between her and Tyson. Personality Pigeon is sarcastic, often only caring enough about the task at hand to make a joke or quip at the expense of one of the members. Despite this, he feels close to Mike and is upset when he is thrown out of their house for having mites. Pigeon is fond of gambling, strip clubs, doing drugs and other shady activities. Despite not being committed to solving mysteries, he feels he needs to tag along so the group can solve his own 'mystery' of how to turn him back into a person. He has shown to have have a selfish personality, an example being taking up the front passenger seat even though the car was crammed enough. He has also shown a very perverse and predictable nature, such as when Marquess was able to predict that Pigeon would engage in the act of self-gratification near the hotel pool and get kicked out for doing so. Pigeon also gains enjoyment in taunting or making obscene gestures in hopes of getting reactions from people; either the reaction of disgust or a reaction of being belittled. However, beneath his vulgar nature, Pigeon appears to be suffering from depression and self-loathing, as evidenced by his suicidal and depressive remarks. This is likely either because of him hating life as a pigeon or out of dissatisfaction with his depraved and hedonistic lifestyle. There are moments where Pigeon's good nature reveals itself, as he appears to be remorseful for cheating on Sandra and attempts to reunite with her, until she is transformed into a Pigeon herself. In the episode "What's That Gnoise?" Pigeon encouraged a young, overweight girl in gymnastics to do well, as he could relate to being overweight. However, these moments are scarce. Pigeon appears to have a negative opinion on religion and God, and he is likely an atheist. Interestingly, despite his shallow interests, Pigeon has an interest in Winston Churchill, as he was shown reading a book about him. Upon finding out that he might not have too much longer left to live he opted to visit his former lover and the child he'd never met. When he reunited with her, he found out that she'd gave birth to twins and that he had both a son and daughter. While his son was very flippant towards him, Pigeon still wanted to impart life advice to him and apologized for his absence. This shows that while he may be extremely cold and non-caring at times he is still capable of showing remorse and more honest emotions. Once he'd found out that Yung Hee was his other child he'd reflected on all of his past disrespects and perversions towards her with regret. Once he met up with Yung again he opted not to tell her of this revelation as if to not ruin the father-daughter relationship she already shared with Tyson. He instead attempted to strengthen their relationship by playing together. This all proves that Pigeon is still capable of showing genuine care and love for those close to him. Trivia * In the episode "Ogopogo!" Sandra sends a mystery involving Pigeon. * In the episode "Your Old Man" it is revealed that Pigeon is Yung Hee's biological father. * Yung Hee also develops a crush on Pigeon after seeing Sandra's photo album of him as an attractive man and potentially because of her mention of his wealth and sexual prowess. * Pigeon also might be bisexual, commenting on Marquess's physique in "Tent Revival" saying, "I've been jacking off to the wrong person." Referencing his attraction to Yung Hee. However, this might merely be another one of his crude jokes. * Pigeon is most likely a reference to the fact that Mike Tyson is an avid pigeon enthusiast in real life, even going so far as to host a reality show about his own pigeon breeding practices. * In the episode "Losin It", it is revealed that Pigeon lost his virginity at the young age of thirteen to a prostitute. * He can speak Chinese. * He has been shown to have pockets, specifically ones big enough to put a gun in, despite him being a pigeon and never wearing clothes. * He is fond of watching pornography and masturbation. * He and Mike share the same brush. * His beer brand is called "Lucky Diamond Lager". * Pigeon's real name is Richard. His ex-wife's name is Sandra Sanchez this might be reference to a protagonist of another Adult Swim's show ''Rick and Morty whose name is Rick Sanchez. Richard Sanchez is not Pigeon's real name because in episode A River Runs Through It Into a Heart of Darkness it is revealed that Sanchez comes from Sandra's father. *Pigeon is shown to be perverted in most episodes. *It is revealed in "Jason B. Sucks", that Mike pays him $65,000 a year, and that he is also the only member of the mystery team who gets paid. Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Males Category:Animals